Contrivances of Enmity
} Season 5, Episode 2 } Episode Information Air Date May 2, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Predicaments After Another Next Episode Quite The Surprise Summary As accelerated momentum of winds afflicts the entire borough of Manhattan, the residence of The Old Ones also grieves the misconception of distubance between two siblings. Agrivated towards Camille of not notifying him of a possible fulmination that wants to originate a contention betwen their family, Eric questions his sister whether the comminating declaration was given only by one or more, which Camille implies that at the moment, it was considered one immortal, whom's nature is rare and established as a different type of species, meaning an incomparable hybrid (human & vampire), due to her scent being attractive through her substainable veins. Calculating the times he may have witnessed the birth of a new species, Eric concludes to the main juncture of asking his sister whether she issued a contractable cause that will be heading their direction within deductions of time, which Camille implicates that all Natalie mentioned was that her counterparts (hinting that she's not alone) distinguished a solution in order to end the primary existence of The Old Ones, which Camille configures that Natalie and her companions may have uncovered an excessive armament that can be constituted as a threat. Not taking the implimented statement nourishly, Eric contrives that they'll handle the upcoming defiance within given time and apologizes to Camille for exemplicating his acromony towards her state of value, which she rapidly accesses to her brother's position and implies to him that she forgives his inability, knowing she spent two hundred millenniums commercing within his environment. Excelled at her sarcastic assurance, Eric agrees and occupies Camille by the shoulder as they depart their compartments. With the primary exception of attending their high school homecoming together; Gordon and Helena are consorted by Trinity in order to purchase their formal garments with the certainty of enjoying their elusive night. Conspiring to choose her gown, Helena questions Gordon and Trinity on the ideal of what may entreaty her for the special occasion that is upcoming, which Gordon sarcastically reflects that her complexion is the main source of determining the accurate apparel for her, which he acknowledges that it's considered the form of elusiveness. Finding his remark appealing, Helena implicates that rather her complexion being considered the dominant commencement, she would moderately insist that she diminishes the opposite, which Trinity exemplifies that her grandson is indeed accurate on the forms of feminine attire, but suggests that Helena should consider a form of bliss and subvertment in order to established as the inferior subject who is implicating in a magnificent and treacherous gown. Perceiving that Trinity has acclaimed an over-achieved castigation, Gordon magnifies that he considers himself beneficial, due to the fact that his primary apparel is professionally simple, which he'll select an auspicious tuxedo in order to gain the many intentions of others within his institution. Advising that his elusive plan is dignifying, Helena assures Gordon that he's attending a high school festivity with incriments of teenagers, rather than required promenades in order to persuade his co-workers to implicate a fundraiser. Intrigued by her acrimonious statement, Trinity profounds the efficientiancy of instucting Helena that she will consort Gordon to the men's department, which Helena acclaims. Upon their convenient departure, Trinity informs Gordon that his inclinations of Helena will increase as the days advances, which Gordon abrupty doubts and informs his grandmother to explain, which Trinity implicates that they way she adores him and is confounded by his presence, which explains intimate conjectures rising within given time. Astounded by her internal and remarkable analysis, Gordon continues to ambulate in his directed path as he repels in enthusiasm. Insisted with guidance while in the registar's office, Kate is consorted by Michael in order for her to obtain her attendance at NYU and select her upcoming class for her major, which Kate finds difficult to choose. Implicating that some of her assigned courses can't be located within the registration process, Kate implies to Michael that her sudden modification in courses can affect her receiving her degree on the day upon graduation. Viewing the classes that are available in order for Kate to retrieve her credits, Michael implies that knowing it is impossible to appoint the seminars that are required, she should temporarily change her major in order to perceive the appropriate credits, which in time will give her oppurtunity to gain numerous of sessions to obtain her required degree on the day of inaugurations. Exemplicating that he may be accurate, Kate intacts that studies show that if enough credits are obtained through their junior and senior year, the institution will have no option of awarding her the conferment she gained throughout her matriculation in the post-secondary field. Advising Kate that she had nothing to worry about, Michael investigates her chances of selecting the assigned courses, which he confronts the registar's assistant and implicate that Kate is prepared to register. Implimenting that their office is officially confined for the entire day, Michael is intrigued and compels the individual to insert Kate's class into the electronical system, which Kate silently apprehends Michael and states that it wasn't considered that contemplative. As the assistant confirms that her courses are prolonged above the accurate schedule she aquires, Kate gives her gratitude to the unknown woman and advises Michael that she should currently handle her personal vocations when it's required upon the hour, which Michael implicates that she's welcome due to the guidance he displayed, while his expression is eradicating in laughter. Returning to the city from their abrupted gateway on the carribean, Vincent and Destiny are consorted in a long-term discussion based on the disturbing message that was incremented alongside the shore of their compartment. Advising to Vincent whether the imprinted diversion was considered a threat, Destiny implicates to Vincent that their worlds will never be accepted within a peaceful obligation, due to the enemies his familly contract due to their heirarchy over the immortal (vampire) world. Astonished by her trivial dispute, Vincent acknowledges Destiny's point of view and implies that the given directive was established as an incentive that any mere immortal can have obtained knowledge of his family's insignificant weakness, which is considered different than orignal magic that was possessed only by the original witch, whom appears to be deceased, due to the fact the his congruent relatives had severely dismembered her anatomy. Not taking his approach of acrimony vigorously, Destiny informs Vincent that if their lives will continously become an insecure maintenance with distinctive enemies that will temporarily inhabit their surroundings, she would rather remain by his side than to be resistant towards her own distilled compartment. Astounded by her mere decision to continue experiencing pain and death during her lifetime, Vincent advocates that he would want to perceive her within a life of happiness and fulfillment, rather than sorrow and regret. Exemplicating that once they initiated their vows upon one another, Destiny dignifies her statement of acknowledging till death achieves them intact, which she states that without representation of what they swore upon their marriage interval, their infatuation with one another will cease to exist. Indicating her perspective and choosing to insinuate into the depths of no regretful return, Vincent makes clear and projects that they're lives will be accommodated with internal exhilaration, but will be deteriorated by such tribulations that will abrupt their enviornment and is imperative that they remain civilized by any means necesaary. Conceding upon his obligation, Destiny embraces Vincent with a salutation of endearment as they continue on their way. Appointing Dominic to visit their domicile for intriguing and disturbing information upon their recent discovery, Ayana and Jamia are currently still heightened by the fact of an antediluvian species that has now attained the ability of perpetuity. Upon his arrival, Dominic begins to question the reason for his conceding appearance, which Ayana suggests that he would rather compose himself based on the illumination they're about to inform him, which affects not only him, but the entire lycanthrope race. Giving an unattained expression, Jamia implicates to Dominic that since the obliberation of the original witch, the substance of her mystical force should have resided within the area of her death, which she implies to Dominic that it failed to do so. Dominic briefly inquires whether they're consulting about an entity that declines the remain with the remnants of Lorena. Exemplicating that his guess is not quite certain, Ayana configures with the continous analogy, which she mentions that the mystical energy that was conjectures to remain in that specific area had constrained it's way into the immune system of all werewolves throughout the entire hemisphere. Astounded by the erudition he's retrieving, Dominic implies that he and others are considered an internal offspring of the original witch's spirit. Declining his assumption, Jamia informs Dominic that the energy his immune system has configured and allowed the species of lycanthropes to inherit, is the ability of conjecturing immortality. Unable to obtain the indecisive meaning and recognition all werewolves capabilities, Dominic implicates that it explains the apparent reason of why he wasn't declared deceased during the tragic collision he suffered, while associated with Ariana. Ayana informs Dominic that this specific persona will change the remnance of the supernatural world and contrast the both them and their enemies (vampires) as equals within the mortal society. Advising whether the enhanced qualification is considered temporary, Dominic implicates to Jamia if the subordinate abilities will affect his formal capabilities, which Jamia replicates that within their reach of the spirit realm, nothing in the lycanthrope perceptions has changed and implies that his recent abilities will remain the same. Knowing he has to notify his family, Dominic acknowledges the help of Ayana and Jamia and contacts Brian to inform him the perplexing enlightment. Upon her return back to her established and well-incorporated firm of fashion, Ariana is customarily greeted by a fraudalent supervisor, whom she declares to have no assurance of hiring her, which Selene performanly implicates that she recommended her for a position, based on her occupational experience. Questioning the modifications her company has transpired and initiated within her abstenance, Ariana implies to Selene that every individual in the environment is considered exhilerated with laughter and recognition, which Selene implies to her that the president of a foreign enterprise of apparels had offered her company a once in a lifetime contract which aquires a monumental abundance of currency which will constitute her fashion line as global implicating that it will be purchased within numeorus of countries and declared as a marketing franchise. Having mere expressional concepts of the compromise offered to engage her company in a revolutionary beginning, Ariana advises to Selene that based upon the amount he offered, did she accept his proposal, knowing that due to her departure, an official appointed by the CEO is required to make the decision. Incinuating the incarnated reaction of Ariana's expression, Selene implicates that she accepted the offer and that distributing her clothing line within the negoitiated countries will begin to export within several months. Confounded by the insignificant decision she implinated for her companies future, Ariana tactictly acknowledges Selene for the indeverant decision she i has initiated upon her enterprise, which will give them the publicity they need to obtain, in order to assemble other associations within their reach to incorporate an collective abundance of capital. Questioning whether she exnonerated the right choice by any means necessary, Selene implies to Ariana that the process she exonerated in order to reach her resolution was envisioning the conception of what her companion would determine among the individuals employed at such a magnificent corportation and deciding the accurate choice of not consummating the continuation of the industry. Exemplicating that her final exception was worth designating, Ariana informs her that she appointed the meticulous apprentice that is needed to maneuver the pathway of her assemblage, which Selene feels internally honored, based on her reconciliation. Given the astonishing convultations from his cousin Dominic, which re-enlightened his consciousness of what's considered important during that given moment; Brian subsequently commisions a visit to the domicile of Kristina, which he will inform her of the unattainable abilities that he has acquired, along with others. Acknowledging the request at the entrance of her residence, Kristina questions Brian's motives on returning based on the previous confession she's given towards his inabilities, which Brian questions her whether he invocation has became reality within the time of the obliberation of Lorena. Inquiring about what Brian is trying to exemplicate to her, Kristina implicates whether what she responds to his rhetorical assumption, it wouldn't change what she implimented based on their personal relationship. Advising that she composes herself within her appliances, Brian declares to her that since the eradication of Lorena, her mystical energy failed to remain within the remnants of the area, instead it contrived it's way into the immune system of werewolves, which has currently given them the qualifications of configuring the immortality gene. Conjecturing his advised statement and speculating whether it's the truth, Kristina informs Brian that she didn't expect him to take her accusation as a ridiculed phenomena, which he implicates that every word he confounded to her is compromised as factualism. Stationed in her inclined position with such despair, Kristina implies to Brian that only physical exemplifications can modificate her opinion to believe the concept that he is implicating, whihc Brian rapidy accesses to her gallery and obtains a four inch blade that he pierces through his abdominals. Astounded by his temptation of not collapsing due to the length compacted within his organs to eradicate himself without sincerity, Kristina extricates that she accredits his honesty and rapidly approaches Brian in order to extricate the blade from his exterior. Caressing her skin that is propelled on the delicate interior of her surface, Brian vows to Kristina that without her in his current eternal vivacity, he wouldn't object to the death of himself or regret his last day upon the earth to spend with her, which Kristina abides by his statement and advises Brian that if she takes his offer in consideration, she neglects to be hurt by any apparent reason and that he must only be bound to her affections and intimate pleasures. Confirming that his heart is considered forever her's to obtain, Brian embraces Kristina with a salutation and implicates that he shall live according two her given assertions. Arriving at the local library in order to meet Camille, which is considered as an exceptional understanding. Noticing her pronounced appearance, Scott acknowledges her contrivance and questions why she advised him to appear during an inconvenient duration on the campus that he is required to attend, Camille informs him that based upon unfamiliar adversaries wanting to eradicate her family's entire existence and regretting his safety if something catatrophic was to endeavor his mortal life, which will damage her internal heart completely. Implicating to Camille that agonizing based on his assurance is not worth the heartache of putting herself through, Scott extricates that without her in his life, he will not be able to function and that he is willing to go through any trials and tribulations in order to remain as her intimate acquaintance. Endeavoring the pain of releasing him from her emotional state of mind, Camille implies that he should comprehend the serious conceptions of what can occur at any given moment, which will change his life continuously, based on whether it is varied as admonishing or contemplating. Eager to access her approval of remaining in her life, Scott informs Camille that the only way for her not to contemplate concerns based on his protection, he signifies that she should transfigure him into a vampire in order to gain full conservation towards any threat initiated. Ferociously implicating that she wouldn't never let him eradicate his humanity, Camille informs Scott that if he really loves her to the extent of eternal infatuation, then he will be considered impertinent about this decision and depart ways from her life. Accessing to her position upon the athenaeum's steps, Scott embraces Camille with a brief kiss and secretly informs her that she's worth eradicating his existence for, which intrigues Camille to weap in tears and comforts Scott with exhilarating forgiveness and the two remained positioned upon the library's vestige. Postponed to depart from her occupational location, due to numerous of meetings held at the firm; Isabella contacts Eric to inform him of her late accession to the residence, which is based on her extensive period of compiling criminal cases that consists of hours to complete. Receiving an unexpected guest within her office, Isabella reacts with certainty of how may she benefit the unknown individual's assistance, whom introduces herself as Dawn and acquires that she's here to deliever a message concerning the obliberation of her loved ones, meaning her ancient companions; The Old Ones. Intrigued by her disturbing statement, Isabella rapidly accesses to Dawn's position and intensively restrains her towards the barrier and declares that she begins explaining why would she initiate such a commination. Dawn implies that she is considered no harm to her nor her companions but is ordered to inform Camille of an upcoming day of sorrow, which she explains that the ascertain coven that she is bounded to is consisted with a rare species of vampires, whom are contemplated as hybrids, (two of her companions acknowledged as human-vampire combinations and herself along with another who are classified as vampire-witch combinations). Astounded by confidential information she is sharing within her presence, Isabella questions why is Dawn encircled within her companion's coven if her point of views are established with discrepencies, which Dawn implicates that she paying a debt that is to be collected once their indeverant task is completed, but she completely contradicts and enables to set circumstances accurate until the eradication of her current companions is authorized under all circumstances, due to their obsession of ending the existence of the Olympic Coven. Releasing Dawn from her confinement, Isabella acknowledges her honesty and implicates that she should inform them of the upcoming conspiracies that will be initiated upon any hour, which Dawn implies that she is unaware of her companion's complicities but warns Isabella to advise her family that a profounded weapon has been conceived to temporarily obliberate the life of an Old One and that it's is considered rare and formidable to comprehend. Implimenting that she apprecitated the perdiction along with assistance, Isabella implies that Dawn should depart in order to declare to her companions of the task she completed without hesitation. Acknowledging her sarcasm, Dawn rapidy departs from her compartment, which Isabella positions herself firm with an expressional state of reasoning. Wanting to ambulate within the Manhattan area in order to spend a duration of time together; André and Sariah discuss the implication of all werewolves obtaining the capabilities of possessing immortality, which Sariah questions André based on the particular contingent and how it will effect the entire society of supernaturals, which André implicates that he doesn't see it as a commination but as an unwarranted gift, due to the fact that they will be able to resist temptation and not consume human vital fluids in order to remain upon the existence of others, unlike their opposing enemies. Exemplicating that she defines their unique capacities unresisting to react substantially, Sariah confesses that such a species shouldn't deserve to endeavor their youth for an everlasting period of time, which André implies that since he contains the lycanthrope capabilities, he wouldn't mind being mortal and living an accustomed life of expirational time, due to the measures of experiencing life without contentions with compatible races. Acknowledging his affirmation, Sariah implicates that she doesn't regret the internal abilities that André possesses and apologizes for her contentment towards the subordinate contingent. Rapidy appearing from an unknown area, Natalie sarcastically disagrees with Sariah's beliefs as she is accompanied by her companion Wade, whom implifies that immortality is given to the influential of nature itself, which André and Sariah are confounded of the distraughtful introduction of the unknown immortals. Questioning Natalie and Wade upon their presence, André implicates that the last time he analyzed, it was considered a triadical conversation, which Sariah implies to them both that they would be fortunate to contend with their disagreements within a inconsistent area. Acclaiming their suggestion as irradical, Wade implies that he would rather engage in their previous discussion the acrimonious way, rather than implify their emotions, which Natalie rapidy accesses to Sariah's position, which André immediately capture's Natalie's cervix and restrains her intensively, while Wade instantaneously approaches Sariah and incapitates her with a stake through her spinal area, which he implicates to André to discharge his companion or his eccentrical mate will be considered oxidations of remains, which André compresses the hold on Natalie and states that he can instantly obliberate them both due to his advanced age and superior capabilities, but acknowledges to exempt Natalie from his restrainment, only if he uninjects the wooden stake from Sariah's spinal area, which Wade indescribably agrees with an expression of eagerness. Upon the compromise established, Wade uninjects the arbalest from Sariah's back, which she is emancipated from his confinement. Based on his word, André secretly informs Natalie that if they declare to impel his family and companions recurrently, he would personally eradicate them both upon no guilt or sorrow, which Natalie complies that she looks forward to the upcoming contractions. As André releases Natalie, she and Wade rapidly departs from the area, which André and attains to the aid of Sariah, whom begins to heal immediately and informs him the situation described as unexpected, which André relunctantly and mentally acknowledges. Admiring the skyline from the balcony within his personal compartment, Eric is seen comprehending on a speculation, which he anticipates on how many mere immortals will have to be eradicated due to their incompetence and lack of honoring their authoritative icons within the supernatural society. With no indignation of certainity, Eric is comprised of the arrival of Reed, in which Eric implicates that he's been expecting him without unattained awareness. Exemplified by his notice of apprehending his unexpected presence, Reed implies to Eric that he's heard numerous of archaic allegories based on his demeanor towards mortal life and how he defines himself as a true ripper among the rest of his siblings. Implicating that it took him over two millenniums to control the effectiveness of his cravings for human's vital fluid, but was drawn asterned into the world of no longer caring who he annihilated within the years but obtains a detrimental and suppresive guilt for vampires that obtains the miscontrued courage to postion themselves within his presence and believes that he can be obliberated by a tenacious object. Intrigued by Eric's theory of no longer claiming his humanity, Reed informs him that knowing he has retrieved the reason of his appearance, he obliges to exemplify that he attains no similarities as any previous immortal from Eric's past, but implicates that he is consisted with the abilities of a witch and a vampire, which he expands his allegation and confirms to Eric that he's both. Explaining how he comprised over an ancient artifact that can temporarily obliberate an Old One, Reed explicates that it was contrived from the genesis of his existence and that it needs to be reunited with it's creation, which Reed rapidly accesses to Eric's position and tries to incision the white oak ash dagger within the heart, which Eric instantaneously becomes aware and restrains Reed's hands, in which he obtains the dagger and removes it from his possession. Intensively restrianing Reed by the cervix area, Eric implicates that young vampires are defined as ignorant and can barely imbolize respect towards their elders. Reed implies that even if he is eradicated at the hands of Eric, his proposal will not become abolished and will continue to act upon the original coven. Requesting his silence for further notice, Eric propels Reed from the barricaded window, in which Reed declines in height within the condominium domicile, in which he survives the impact by landing firmly upon the ground. Relieved by his expertise, Eric ferociously glares at the standpoint of Reed, in which he gazes in return and rapidly diminishes from the avenue. As the conclusion of his apparent extermination came to a close, Eric is astounded at the perpetual dagger which contains the elucidation of their entire existence. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Terrance J as Scott Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Soundtrack 1. Alien- Cary Brothers 2. Save You- Matthew Jones 3. Twenty Ten- The Generationals 4. With Wings- Amy Stroup 5. Give It All- Right The Stars Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes